Scrub Dead : Turtled by Dawn... Hail to the KoF
by Dazz Hardy
Summary: 3 Guys, 3 Girls, one shack in the middles of nowhere.


Evil Scrub  
  
Turtled by Dawn (Hail to the King [of fighters])  
  
Prelude  
  
The Necroniscrub, which, when roughly translated, reads 'The Book of the Scrub'.  
  
It's origins have been lost through the passage of time, however, legends tell of its creation, during the dark days of the Scrub Empire, as a way for them to plague humanity for many centuries to come. It is said to be made from the parts of broken arcade machine, and written in the blood of the non-scrub.  
  
Many Centuries ago a war was waged on the Scrub Kings and his empire by the remnants of humanity. The terrible battles were known as the Scrubonian War, and many lost their lives. However, after many months of war, the Necroniscrub was sealed in the ruins of the temple of the scrub king.  
  
Videogames were at peace.  
  
Until one fateful day.  
  
  
  
2 years ago.  
  
Professor Karim, archaeologist and lecturer to many different schools, continues working on his latest dig.  
  
Karim: Hmmmm. It must be around here somewhere.  
  
In the background several other people are digging around the recently unearthed remains of a once glorious temple. One of them has found something .  
  
Worker 1: Professor Karim! We've found it!  
  
The crowd gathers around the worker, looking at the newly discovered book.  
  
2 days later.  
  
Professor Karim had begun translating the book; so far all he has managed to translate is its title Necroniscrub - 'The Book of the Scrub'. However, the professor remains wary of reading out whole passages, unsure of its affects.  
  
3 months later.  
  
A secluded cabin in the middle of a wooded area.  
  
A private cabin recently bought by Professor Karim, to allow him some peace in his translation work, his work often recorded onto cassette so he need not forget. However he has grown weary, and recently has been plagued by nightmares, the words Ice Beam and Viper Beam echoing throughout his mind, day and night. His lack of sleep is evident, as he reaches for his cassette recorder and absentmindedly hits play, he feels a dark presence surround him. He was never heard from again.  
  
His last letter to his family simply read.  
  
"I've done it, I've finally translated the whole Necroniscrub!"  
  
Present Day  
  
A group of friends in need of a place to party hear of a little log cabin in the woods. Further enquires and they find the place on sale and going very cheap. The 6 friends group together and buy the little place. Now they have a place to party all weekend .  
  
To Be Continued .  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Eventful Journey  
  
A slightly beaten up 6 seated vehicle travels along the dirty back roads of the open area. 6 people inside.  
  
Dan: * driving * Hehe this weekend is going to be so cool!  
  
Yuri: Yeah, a whole weekend without any one to complain.  
  
Terry: * has been trying to get the radio to work for the last 2 hours* Well lets hope that this place is going to be better than Dan's car here.  
  
Ryu: Yeah Dan, when was the last time you got this car serviced? * the engine stutters*  
  
Dan: Like you know anything about cars Mr. The Fight Is All.  
  
Chun Li: * grabs Ryu's arm * Ryu doesn't need to know about cars he knows enough to please me and that's all I care about!  
  
Dan and Yuri, and Terry and Blue Marry, turn to look at Chun Li and Ryu O_o  
  
Ryu: * blushing * Hehe. what she meant is knowledge is power and that the fight is all.  
  
Mary: That sounds more like Ryu  
  
Chun Li: * cuddles back up to Ryu *  
  
The cars engine sputters some more before giving up. The car comes to a halt.  
  
Dan: O_O ah dam.  
  
Terry: Dan. WHEN did you last get this car serviced?!  
  
Dan: erm. good question _  
  
Mary: * looks out the window * Well there's a little bar place just a few minutes walk down the road, we could go call for help.  
  
The gang get out of the car, and start heading toward the bar.  
  
Ryu: * stops walking * Hey Guy's I'll wait with the car.  
  
Terry: Ok man, makes sense one of us waits, though I seriously doubt that piece of junks in any danger  
  
Dan: * throws Ryu the keys *  
  
Chun Li: I'll stay too ^_^  
  
Ryu: No. You go with the others.  
  
Terry, Dan, Yuri, Mary and a dejected Chun Li walk towards the bar.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The bar and the amazing discovery  
  
The Gang enter the bar. The place actually has people in it, much to their surprise.  
  
Saisyu: Welcome to my Bar! : )  
  
Shingo: You run practally every bar. I bet you wont let me get a drink now right?  
  
Mature: why don't you just wait till you old enough Shingo?  
  
Shingo: well that would take the fun out of it.  
  
Saisyu: your right Shingo, I'm not going to serve you.  
  
Shingo: * sighs *  
  
Dan and the girls pull up some seats round a table, whilst Terry goes up to the bar.  
  
Terry: Hey, you got a phone I can use?  
  
Saisyu: Yeah, but at the minute it's out of order, sorry. However the guys coming to fix it soon, so if you wait I let you make a free call.  
  
Terry: Thanks ^_^.  
  
Mature: Is that Terry Bogard ?!  
  
Shingo: Looks like it. Hey Terry!  
  
Terry: * turns to face them * Hey Guys. * he looks at Mature * Mature ?! I thought Iori killed you when he went Riot of the Blood ?  
  
Mature: Plot Hole  
  
Terry: oh, so you're okay then ?  
  
Mature: Yup pretty much. Are you okay ?  
  
Terry: * clutches his right arm * yeah I'm fine. Excuse me * he runs into the gents * BUSTA WULF !!! * the following power surge blows the door off *  
  
Saisyu: wow, are you alright ?  
  
Terry: Yeah... sorry about the door * he picks it up and puts it back in place, before walking over to the rest of the gang*  
  
Mary: Terry I thought you said that you were getting better at controlling that ?  
  
Terry: I was, but I just couldn't help myself.  
  
Outside a car is heard pulling up.  
  
Saisyu: That must be the repairman.  
  
The door of the bar swings open and in walks Ryu, his clothes covered in oil.  
  
Ryu: * wipes some oil off his face * Dan, your cars fixed.  
  
Dan and Terry: You fixed the car ?!  
  
Ryu: Yeah, what's wrong with that ?  
  
Yuri: I never expected you to be able to fix a car Ryu, I didn't even know you could drive.  
  
Ryu: A guys gotta have a hobby. In my spare time I like to fix cars ^_^  
  
Chun Li: * all dreamy eyed * Ryu . your amazing * runs over to him and latches on *  
  
Terry: Why didn't you say something earlier Ryu ?  
  
Ryu: I gotta reputation to up hold.  
  
Dan: well we might as well get going then.  
  
The guys get up to leave, and after saying bye to Saisyu and co. they leave.  
  
Chun Li: * still clung to Ryu * your so great Ryu  
  
Ryu: * sweat drops * hehe. it was nothing.  
  
They all get back in the car, and continue off on to their destination.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The wood cabin  
  
We join our hero's still in Dan's car.  
  
Ryu: Dan, how much further is it?  
  
Dan: I dunno. Yuri's map-reader.  
  
Ryu: Yuri?  
  
Yuri: Yes Ryu?  
  
Ryu: How much further is it?  
  
Yuri: I dunno.  
  
Dan: But Yuri, you're the map-reader. O_O  
  
Yuri: * Holding a copy of Cosmopolitan * Was I supposed to get a map ^_^ Sorry.  
  
Chun Li: * still dreamy eyed and clinging to Ryu *  
  
Mary: Chun Li, your drooling. ew.  
  
Terry: Hey look, is that it Dan * points to a wooded area *  
  
Dan: * looks * might be, might as well check it out.  
  
Dan steers the car into the woods, pulling up in front of a wooded cabin.  
  
Dan: Hey, that's the place  
  
Yuri: Yay!  
  
Terry: Finally.  
  
Mary: Maybe now we can do something.  
  
Chun Li: * stares at Ryu *  
  
Ryu: O_O * sweat drops * uh oh.  
  
The gang bundle out of the car. The guys get loaded up with all the luggage.  
  
Terry: What's with all these bags?  
  
Ryu: Well don't look at me, all I got is a couple of clean GI's.  
  
Dan: Well it isn't me either.  
  
Terry Ryu and Dan: What have you girls got in these bags?  
  
Mary: The essentials.  
  
Yuri: Like make up and stuff.  
  
Dan drops one of the bags and a bunch of bondage gear falls out.  
  
Chun Li: * blushes * hehe that must be mine ^_^  
  
Terry: * whispers to Ryu * Glad I'm not you man.  
  
Dan Drops another bag, again full of bondage gear  
  
Everyone looks at Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li: Not mine  
  
Mary: * blushing, almost radioactive * hehe, * quickly packs it away *  
  
Ryu: * whispers to a sweatdropping Terry * you were saying.  
  
A few minutes later, and the gang have finally got everything in the cabin.  
  
Chun Li: * has finally let go of Ryu * Hey * looks around * this is a nice place  
  
They look around the Cabin.  
  
Yuri: There's only 3 bedrooms.  
  
Chun Li: Well Ryu and me will take one.  
  
Ryu: I don't need to sleep in a bed.  
  
Chun Li: well you will do tonight : )  
  
Mary: Same with Terry and I.  
  
Dan: Looks like we'll have to share Yuri, you don't mind  
  
Yuri: No I don't mind.  
  
Dan: * turns round and un seen to everyone else poses * SCORE !!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Iron Fist ?!  
  
The crew are sat around a TV, fire blazing behind them.  
  
Dan: Man this place kicks ! * opens up the mini fridge next to the sofa and tosses out some beers*  
  
Terry: Aw sweet, Beer and TV.  
  
Ryu: Hmm * turns the TV channel over * Hey a fighting tournament ! @_@  
  
Mary: I thought we came here to get away from fighting...* looks at the screen * @_@  
  
Chun Li Yuri Terry and Dan look at the TV.  
  
TV: welcome to the ultimate fighting tournament. WELCOME TO THE KING OF IRON FIST !!!  
  
*on the screen the camera pulls back revealing Forest Law and Jin Kazama, preparing to battle *  
  
Dan: What the . !!! TURN IT OFF !!!  
  
Ryu: * hits the remotes off button * O_O It wont work !  
  
Terry: Noooooooo my eyes, MY EYES !!!  
  
Mary: * gets up and walks over to the TV switching it off * sometimes you guys are useless  
  
The three guys wipe their foreheads, open their beers, and drink. Mean while Chun Li has latched back onto Ryu and Yuri has wondered off into Dan's and hers room. She comes back out carrying a tape player.  
  
Yuri: Hey guys, look what I found.  
  
Chun Li: it's a tape player Yuri, what's so special about that ?  
  
Yuri: It's got a tape in it, should we listen to it.  
  
Mary: * stood in front of the TV * we might as well.  
  
Ryu Dan and Terry: * shrug * whatever, as long as we have beer * they get some more beer *  
  
Terry: * opens beer * I never took you as a drinker Ryu.  
  
Ryu: I'm a dark horse : )  
  
Dan: * drinks beer *  
  
Terry: * drinks beer *  
  
Ryu: * drinks beer *  
  
Chun Li: * Hugs Ryu *  
  
Mary and Yuri set up a table and place the Tape Player on it. They press the play button as an eerie silence fills the room. Yuri wonders back into her room.  
  
Tape Player: This is Professor Karim. If your listening to this, it means that I was unable to overcome the evil in this wood. An evil I unleashed in 1999, an evil untold of, except for in the pages of the Necroniscrub or, as it roughly translates, The Book of the Scrub.  
  
As if on cue Yuri walks back in carrying the book. She opens it and looks at the pages  
  
And makes a little face of disgust.  
  
Tape Player: As long as the book remains closed, the evil will remain dormant, but if the book is again opened, then the Scrubites will once again walk the earth, and with them the pure evil of the scrub and the bad 3D fighting game.  
  
A sudden wind blows the book out of Yuri's hands, and an evil cackle can be heard in the distance. The 6 look at the book and then lose interest.  
  
Dan: Mumbo Jumbo  
  
Terry: Yeah what's on TV  
  
Mary: * turns the TV back on *  
  
TV: welcome to the Tekken Tag Tournament Mega Marathon.  
  
Ryu: Turn it over Terry  
  
Terry: * grabs the remote and hits a button *  
  
TV: welcome to the Dead Or Alive Mega Marathon  
  
GANG : O_O  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors note,  
  
I have nothing against 3D fighter, I just needed a scapegoat and since I'm using 2D fighter characters it makes some sense. 


End file.
